Detergent compositions having surfactant systems that include multiple surfactants are known. Although such detergents may offer broad cleaning benefits, they can be complex and costly to manufacture.
A detergent composition having a simpler surfactant system may be preferable from a complexity or cost perspective, but the surfactant systems are typically less robust. Therefore, a manufacture may desire to provide other consumer-relevant benefit agents, such as perfume, to increase the attractiveness of his/her detergent.
Such benefits may be provided in encapsulated form to allow for extended release once deposited on a surface. However, when the encapsulates do not deposit efficiently, the loss of the encapsulates (and the benefit agents contained therein) is wasteful.
There is a need for improved detergent compositions having simple surfactant systems and encapsulates.